With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. Such devices may include electronic devices that are intended for a plurality of users. One such example is a household robot or an office robot, such as a smart home assistant or a smart speaker.
The users may be provided with various services by using the above-described electronic devices. In particular, an electronic device such as a household robot (e.g. smart home assistant) may share user information received from family members to other family members and may hold conversations with family members.
The electronic device (e.g., a household/office robot) for a plurality of users may collect or manage information about the plurality of users. In this case, a portion of the user information managed by the electronic device may include information that the users do not want share with other members. Therefore, methods to set permissions to access the information by the plurality of user are required.